1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to botanical compositions and, more specifically, to a botanical composition able to soothe the skin of dogs infected with "hotspots" and soothe the skin of humans irritated by eczema and/or psoriasis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of mixtures for soothing the skin have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,913; 5,425,944; 5,814,031 and 5,916,573 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.